


I still hate cats

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Kittens, Love and Other Drugs [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cats, Dogs, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS SO FLUFFY, Just Add Kittens, MY BABIES, Service Dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Breana finds a kitten while she is taking Badger out for a walk. And of course, Marcus can't  resist her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James_Stryker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/gifts).



“Marcus, I’m back!” Breana called. She had just taken Badger, her psychiatric service dog for a walk. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to let her talk him for a walk by himself, because even though she had done it the whole time he didn’t remember her, where his memories were, he had only just recently almost lost her.

“Good, I was getting worried.” Marcus pet Badger, unclipping his leash. He was a fairly large German Shepherd, if he stood on his hind legs his paws would reach Marcus’ shoulders. Badger yipped, shaking his tail unusually fast while licking Marcus. Marcus laughed. “What is it boy?”

Breana laughed. “You were getting worried about me yet the first thing you do is pet my dog.” She rolled her eyes. “I get he’s cute, but I have a better ass.” She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. Badger barked at her, nudging her side.

“Well he’s furry, and do you have something hiding in you sweatshirt?” Marcus raised an eyebrow at her.

“N-No, I do n-not.” Breana tried to lie, but she was laughing too much. And then something started meowing.

Marcus pouted at her. “Did you bring home a cat? You know I don't like cats!” But it was just like her to do something like that, especially with how they were struggling to conceive a child of their own.

Breana frowned. “I couldn't just leave him there. He’s just a baby. A helpless baby without a mother or any siblings. He needs to be bottle fed.” She carefully showed Marcus the source of the meowing: A tiny orange tabby, barely a week old. Its eyes hadn't even opened yet.

Marcus was perplexed by how tiny it was. He wouldn't admit it, but it was pretty cute. He sighed. “I guess we can keep him, but only until he's old enough to go to another home. And I still hate cats.”

Breana made a noise that was a cross between a squeal and a snort. “Yes, thank you Marcus!” She hugged him as hard as she could without squishing the kitten. Marcus had super strength, he could take her squishy hugs.

Badger just gave Marcus one of his all knowing doggy looks.

Yeah, they were going to end up keeping the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t sleep so this is what happened. 
> 
> And happy birthday James Stryker!


End file.
